Una cena lujuriosa
by Linda152
Summary: Amu es invitada a la casa de Utau a una cena, donde Ikuto también va a estar. Amu estaba platicando y comiendo hasta que siente algo acariciando sus piernas, después descubre que Ikuto era quien lo hacia. Mientras pasaba el tiempo el asunto subia de tono, Amu podrá escapar de este problema en el que esta metida? LEMMON ONE-SHOT AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

Una cena lujuriosa **(Linda: No nos pertenece Shugo Chara! Izzy: Eso le pertenece a PEACH-PIT…..desgraciadamente)**

-Amu-

Estaba acostada en mi cama con mi panza en el colchón. Estaba leyendo la nueva edición del libro de chistes de Rima, ella me dijo que era increíble y TENIA que leerlo; cuando llegue a la parte de un ´Bala-Balance´ empecé a reír.

´´Este libro es bueno!´´ exclamo Ran, mi chara rosa, entre risas. Reí con ella cuando termino su frase.

´´No es para tanto….´´ murmuro Miki algo seria, porque no le veía gracia a este chiste.

´´De veras que no tienes sentido del hu-´´ Su fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre de la casa. El sonido del timbre resonó en mis orejas; como odio ese timbre, tiene un sonido HORRIBLE.

Pero no podía pensar en mi odio hacia ese timbre hasta que escuche a mi mama decir en voz alta ´´Amu, Tienes visitas!´´ desde el primer piso. La piel se me erizo al pensar en la visita de Tadase, sonreí grandemente y me pare rápidamente.

´´Q-que pa-´´ no deje terminar a Dia porque me fui corriendo a la puerta de entrada, dejando a mis charas atrás. Cuando asome mi cabeza por la pared que tapa las escaleras sonreí, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al ver que era Utau quien me visitaba.

´´Hola´´ dijo seriamente con su ´Poker face´ de siempre.

´´U-um…..que haces aquí?´´ pregunte con una cara confundida.

´´Bueno, me retiro para que hablen cómodamente´´ dijo la Sra. Midori dejando a la joven Amu y a la no muy adolescente pero más o menos adulta Utau **(Utau: ME ESTAN DICIENDO VIEJA!? Linda: No… Izzy: Tal vez)**.

´´Okay. Solo iré al grano. Ya que saque un nuevo disco, Sanjou quiere hacer una celebración e invitar a todos. Por todos, me refiero a ti, a los Guardianes y a mi hermano´´ cuando menciono a los Guardianes me llene de alegría por que supe que va a estar Tadase. Pero por alguna extraña razón, me puse MUCHO MAS alegre porque menciono a Ikuto.

´´Okay, algo más?´´ pregunte para asegurar que era todo.

´´Sip, es de gala, así que ponte algo decente´´ en eso se volteo y se despidió con la mano. ´´Adiós, nos vemos en la noche en mi casa a las 8, no llegues tarde´´ dijo para seguir caminando, suspire y fui a la cocina donde estaba mi mama.

´´Mama´´ llame a mi madre, ella me volteo a ver dejando su sopa a calentar. ´´Puedes prestarme un vestido de tu closet?´´ pregunte.

´´Claro hija!´´ dijo con una sonrisa, agradecí y me fui a su armario a elegir lo que iba a usar esta noche.

-Saliendo de la casa de Amu(Amu)-

´´Te ves HERMOSA Amu!´´ exclamaron mis charas en asombro. Me mire para luego dar una pequeña vuelta. Lo que usaba era un vestido rojo MUY brillante sin tirantes y con un gran listón de un rojo más fuerte debajo de mis pechos, terminando en un moño mediano atrás. El vestido era largo pero tenía un corte que dejaba ver mi pierna derecha, me puse unos tacones ALTOS de color plateado con un muño del mismo color en la punta del zapato…..se pueden sorprender con lo que unas clases de tacones pueden hacer. Para los accesorios me puse unos aretes en forma de corazón y de rubí y un collar de plata con un dije con mi inicial; en el maquillaje solo me puse mi rímel.

´´Entonces mama, llévame a esta dirección´´ dije dándole un papel mientras hacia un chongo **(Linda: No supe cómo decirlo de una manera NO mexicana T.T Izzy: Nos referimos a las bolas que te haces con el cabello) **con una de mis ligas rojas con una ´X´ roja, mi mama asintió.

´´De verdad nos tenemos que quedar aquí?´´ pregunto Ran haciendo un puchero, todas miraron a Amu esperando su respuesta.

´´Si, anden, vayan a cantar o no se´´ dije cerrando la puerta del auto, mi mama avanzo y deje a mis charas hablando. **(Izzy y Linda: QUE MALA!)**

-En casa de Utau(Amu)-

´´Voy a venir por ti a las 9:55, no más tarde´´ advirtió mi madre, asentí y me baje del carro. Algo muy extraño es que en todo el camino fui pensando en Ikuto. Pensé en lo que dirá cuando me vea de esta manera, me sonroje al pensar en esto.

Camine a la puerta y toque…..pero lo peor de todo es que Ikuto fue quien abrió la puerta. Él tenía puesto un smoking negro con zapatos negros de vestir, una corbata del mismo color que su cabello y un pin de cruz de color plata y una blusa del mismo color.

-En casa de Utau(Ikuto)-

Estaba hablando con Nagihiko y los otros chicos de los Guardianes hasta que escuche a alguien tocar la puerta, fui y abrí la puerta a mi hermosa Amu. La mire con ojos de plato por lo que tenía puesto, estaba doblando su rodilla haciendo que su pequeña pierna saliera del corte que tenía la falda.

´´N-no te me q-quedes vi-viendo a-así tartamudeo mi hermosa peli-rosa, yo reí un poco.

´´Te ves…_sexy_´´ cuando dije eso su mirada se disparó hacia la mía, vi su cara que estaba completamente roja.

´´Ikuto, Amu. Vengan que la cena esta por ser servida!´´ escuche a Utau llamarnos.

´´Okay!´´ dije en voz alta. ´´Podría quedarme toda la noche anhelándote, pero tenemos una cena que atender´´ dije tomándola de la mano y jalándola al comedor. La senté a un lado de mí, al frente de Tadase y de su otro lado estaba Rima.

Pero se me acaba de ocurrir una idea….Amu, prepárate porque esta cena será la mejor que hayas tenido!

-Amu-

Voltie a ver a Rima, nos sonreímos una a la otra. Ella tenía un vestido largo rosa Chicle estilo Princesa **(Izzy: No les aparecerá en Google, pero ustedes imagínense lo que quieran)**pero los tirantes eran de piedras rosas transparentes, y tenía zapatos blancos con un pequeño moño.

´´Bueno! Aquí está la cena´´ exclamo Sanjou entrando a el comedor. Luego salieron varios meseros de la puerta entregándonos nuestros platos. Eran platos de pescado con un poco de puré de papa a un lado, limones y puré de zanahoria; acompañado con un plato de galletas con salmón, atún, etc. Agradecí al mesero y se retiró.

-En medio de la cena(Amu)-

Estaba echándome un bocado de mi pescado a la boca y trague, pero cuando estaba a punto de poner un poco de puré de papa en mi boca sentí algo atravesar mi pierna. Me metí el puré rápidamente a la boca para no soltar el pequeño grito que iba a salir de mis labios.

Sentí que _´eso´ _aparto la tela que tapaba mi pierna izquierda y empezó a acariciar mis piernas; no me atrevía a revisar que era porque Rima lo notaria, así que agradecí que el mantel dorado cubría mis piernas.

Voltie a todos lados discretamente para pedir ayuda pero no sabía a quién, cuando vi a Ikuto vi que su mano estaba extendida a no sé dónde. Seguí su camino y descubrí que _´eso´_ era…LA MANO DE IKUTO!

Pero no pude quejarme ya que todos pensarían que estoy loca, pero algo que me hizo sonrojar era que la mano de Ikuto se deslizo a mi intimidad.

-Ikuto-

Esto se siente muy bien! Es como expresar mi amor por ella en una acción, claro que ya le confesé mis sentimientos después de la última batalla donde Easter me controla pero, quiero demostrarle.

Me volteo a ver apenada, le sonreí dulcemente y moví mis labios formando estas palabras: ´´Te amo´´

Ella como siempre se sonrojo y se volteo, se echó un pedazo de puré de zanahoria a la boca rápidamente y miro al frente.

´´Estas bien Amu?´´ pregunto Tadase, si claro, como si fuera un príncipe (sarcástico).

´´S-si!´´ exclamo Amu sonriendo nerviosamente, luego se echó un bocado de pescado a la boca. Me divierte verla reaccionar así, me pregunto que puede llegar a hacer; después de medio minuto acaricie un poco más rápido su sexo.

En ese momento Amu cerro sus ojos fuertemente e hizo más fuerte el agarre de su tenedor, sonreí y me voltie a hablar con Kukai quien estaba al frente de mí.

-Amu-

´´Amu! Recuerdas esa vez que fuimos de compras y te retamos a caminar por la tienda con un disfraz de oso?´´ pregunto Yaya apuntándome con su dedo índice.

´´Jajaja s-si´´ tartamudee por las caricias de Ikuto, estúpido Ikuto! Me está arruinando la noche.

´´Rima, recuerdas?!´´ pregunto Yaya emocionada, Rima solo asintió tomando de su agua y esto hizo reír a Nagihiko que estaba en la plática. Ya no podía resistir esto, entre más pasaba el tiempo sus caricias se volvían más excitantes.

´´U-um Tengo que ir al baño´´ le dije a Utau, ella señalo donde está el baño, literalmente me fui corriendo al baño y me encerré. Cuando me voltee sentí como mi respiración se agito más, soltando todos los suspiros que hubiera soltado en la cena si no fuera por la comida.

´´Q-que fue eso?!´´ me pregunte desesperadamente.

-Al final de la cena(Amu)-

Toda la cena paso lo mismo; yo estaba platicando con mis amigos pero secretamente debajo de la mesa Ikuto estaba acariciando mis piernas y mi intimidad de una manera que quemaba. Tartamudeaba y comía temblorosamente por todo eso.

´´Bueno, gracias a todos por venir´´ dijo Sanjou para luego dar tres rápidos aplausos, todos se pararon y se despidieron. Antes de pararme me acomode mi falda ya que, si me parara solo así, se me vería mi ropa interior.

´´Bay Amu!´´ dijo Yaya abrazándome de atrás, yo le di unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Me despedí de los demás y me fui apurada al auto, pero antes de salir de la casa vi a Ikuto formar estas palabras con sus labios: ´´Me divertí´´ me voltie sonrojada y camine hacia mi carro.

´´Te divertiste?´´ pregunto mi madre tratando de arrancar el auto, recordé lo que paso en TODA la cena.

´´Si mama´´ pero por dentro estoy diciendo, ´´CLARO QUE NO! Ikuto estuvo de pervertido TODO el tiempo!´´ pero no la voy a preocupar. En todo el camino a casa pensé en Ikuto y lo que hizo.

Ya para que me niego; pienso todo el tiempo en el e Ikuto es el único que me puede hacer sonrojar en forma de amor, no como Tadase…..de verdad…..amo a Ikuto!

**Linda: YEY! LIMEEE**

**Izzy: No estoy TAN orgullosa, pero aun así me gusto.**

**Ikuto: Y NO LO HICIMOS?! No maches, que gachas.**

**Linda: Pero a mí se me hizo que le faltó algo…TENGO UNA IDEA! Qué tal si le pedimos a la audiencia si quieren un segundo capítulo con LEMMON!**

**Ikuto: SI!**

**Amu: NO!**

**Izzy: Comenten su respuesta.**

**Ikuto: Si comentan que haya continuación, las besare a TODAS en el cachete!**

**Amu: Si hacen eso, me suicido!**

**Linda: No se preocupen la vigilare. Bueno a recomendación de hoy es…My Love cantada por Buono, y si le pertenece a Buono!**

**Izzy: Bueno adiós!**

**Linda: Linda OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2- Porque ustedes lo pidieron!

Una cena lujuriosa Parte 2** (Izzy e Izzy: Claro que nos pertenece Shugo Cha-. (Entra gente con trajes) Linda: NO! No nos peguen! Izzy: AUCH!...Linda: Okay…..no nos pertenece Shugo Chara)**

-En casa de Amu(Amu)-

Cuando llegamos a casa me baje del carro y entre a mi hogar rápidamente, subí las escaleras quitándome los tacones que me estaban MATANDO y cuando llegue a mi cuarto los lanze para luego tirarme a la cama.

Suspire. ´´Eso fue…...extraño´´ me dije a mi misma, pero lo malo era que no estaba sola.

´´Amu…´´ escuche un murmuro lleno de ira, cuando me voltee a ver que era me di cuenta que eran Miki y las demás.

´´Q-que´´ dije con temor, ya que me di cuenta de que estaban en furia.

´´PORQUE NOS DEJASTE HABLANDO!?´´ exclamo Ran en mi cara.

´´L-lo siento, es que no quería que vinieran´´ dije sonriendo nerviosamente; pero espera, que hubiera pasado si hubieran venido? Agradecí a Dios que no vinieron porque, si hubieran notado lo que paso entre Ikuto y yo no me dejarían en paz.

´´Eso no fue NADA amable´´ dijo Su inflando sus cachetes y cruzada de brazos, me disculpe y ellas me disculparon. Me fui al baño para cambiarme ya que este vestido me incomodaba ya que…bueno….Ikuto me toco con esto puesto.

´´No pasó nada interesante?´´ me preguntaron todas mis charas con ojos brillantes, yo negó con mi cabeza rápidamente para luego cerrar la puerta lentamente.

-Ikuto-

Después de que todos se fueron decidí ir a visitar a mi amada Amu, ya que me dejo con las ganas de hacerle más. Pero no me tomen a mal, la amo con toda mi vida…solo que algunas veces soy TAN estúpido que dejo que la lujuria se apodere de mí.

Pero, a quien no? Amu es hermosa, encantadora, alegre, graciosa, divertida, buena, de confianza…y créanme que puedo continuar diciendo sus buenas cualidades pero se aburrirán. **(Linda: Que romántico! Izzy: Saben que, voy a dejar que Amu e Ikuto sean novios. Linda e Izzy: AMUTO FOREVER!)**

Cuando llegue a la casa de mi bella peli-rosa me quede sentado en la orilla para ver a mi Amu a través de las cortinas algo transparentes. Note que estaba con su piyama puesta; la recorrí con la mirada, apreciando cada curva que tenía a la vista.

El parecer corto el pantalón de su pijama para hacerla short, agradecí a Dios por eso ya que ahora puedo apreciar sus piernas de porcelana, sus ojos de miel, esos labios TAN besables. Estaba admirando el cuerpo de mi amada hasta que llegue a su pecho…al parecer la leche si ayudo, claro que también lo note en la cena pero en ese momento estaba platicando y secretamente disfrutando de las caricias que le brindaba a mi Amu.

Cuando vi que salto a la cama y sus charas entraron en sus huevos, entre lentamente y sin hacer ningún ruido al abrir la puerta del balcón; había de todo. Desde peluches que se te quedan viendo raro, hasta cajitas de maquillaje en el tocador y su buro que estaba a un lado de su cama.

Me acerque sigilosamente y me senté en su cama; admire su bello rostro, ese rostro que parecía ser de un ángel, una bella durmiente. Puse una mano en su mejilla y me le quede viendo, tiernamente.

-En sus sueños(Amu)-

Estaba en un lugar muy extraño, pero familiar.

Todo era estrellas, polvo dorado, listones blancos y dorados pasaban por un lado de mí. Y me di cuenta que…..esta era otra de mis visiones con Dia. Pero ella ya nació, entonces porque estoy de nuevo aquí?

´´Amu´´ escuche a alguien llamarme, me voltee y note que ella…..era Dia. ´´Tengo que decirte algo´´ me dijo.

´´Mande´´ dije con los ojos del tamaño de un plato, estaba sorprendida.

´´Estoy aquí porque…..´´ hizo una larga pausa. ´´Te tengo que decir algo de MUCHA importancia´´ asentí para señalarle que la escucharía. ´´Bueno, tu sabes que represento tu brillo, no?´´ asentí. ´´Pero también lo es otra persona. Esa persona te ara feliz por toda la vida y te dará más resplandor de la que ya tienes´´ dijo con una sonrisa.

´´Que?´´ pregunte abriendo los ojos más en sorpresa, si era posible.

´´Y esa persona es…´´ en eso Dia desaparece cuando un listón blanco pasa por su frente, envolviéndola en el listón. Y en eso un resplandor me cegó…pero juro haber visto a Ikuto en ese resplandor extendiéndome la mano, la trate de tomar pero desapareció y la luz me cegó.

-En la realidad(Amu)-

Sentí algo en mi mejilla, abrí los ojos lentamente y me di cuenta…..que era Ikuto.

´´Hola princesa´´ dijo con una sonrisa, me sonroje al verlo. Me senté de golpe, golpeando a Ikuto en la frente por accidente.

´´Lo siento!´´ exclame cuando vi que se estaba sobando el punto donde le pegue, puse mi mano sobre la de él. El me sonrió.

´´Esta bien, no es nada´´ dijo agarrando mi mano y retirándola de su frente.

´´Seguro?´´ pregunte con un tono de preocupación.

´´Amu, te preocupas mucho´´ murmuro Ikuto, yo ya me había parado para ir por la árnica en el baño. Cuando volví comenzó a hablar de nuevo, ´´Esa es una de las millones de cosas que amo de ti´´ dijo sonriéndome tiernamente, me sonroje dándole el envase lleno de árnica.

´´No me la vas a poner tú?´´ pregunto Ikuto con ojos de gatito necesitado, no pude protestar así que la tome de sus manos y empeze a aplicar suavemente en el golpe. El cerró sus ojos, sin darme cuenta mi mano libre empezó a acariciar su mejilla izquierda.

Me sonrió pervertidamente primero, pero esa sonrisa se convirtió en una dulce. Le devolví la sonrisa; él puso su mano sobre mi mano en su mejilla y cerro sus ojos de nuevo, sintiendo mis cariños. Me fui acercando lentamente, cuando él se dio cuenta se acercó también….hasta que sentí nuestros labios unirse. **(Linda: ME ESTAN MATANDO CON TODO ESTE ROMANTICISMO! (Se desmaya) Izzy: Linda!)**

Cerré mis ojos al mismo tiempo que Ikuto, deje de sobar en el golpe con el árnica y deslice esa mano en el holló que esta entre su cabeza y su hombro. Nos separamos un poco para respirar, nuestros labios estaban un milímetro de cerca.

´´Te amo´´ murmuro Ikuto, me exalte pero me controle.

´´Yo igual, Ikuto´´ dije tímidamente, sus ojos se llenaron de alegría.

´´Que?´´ pregunto sorprendido, pero yo lo volví a besar. Me le lance encima y caímos en la cama; el arriba de mí y yo debajo de él, mis manos envueltas en su espalda atrayéndolo más a mí y sus manos tomándome de la cintura.

Sentí que una de sus manos se deslizo hacia mi short, cerré mis ojos con más fuerza. Esa mano se adentró en mi short y mi ropa interior y empezó a acariciar en mi sexo.

´´Aaah´´ gemí, Ikuto me sonrió pervertidamente. Me callo besándome, movíamos nuestros labios en el beso mientras Ikuto empezó a bajar mi short.

-Ikuto-

No pensé que Amu me podría excitar tanto. Empecé a bajarle los shorts y en eso ella se aleja del beso.

´´Me dejas…..ser tu primera vez?´´ pregunte, pero en ese mismo momento me arrepentí.

´´O-Okay´´ dijo mi Amu apenada, la mire tiernamente y continúe con mi labor de quitarle el short. Deje de besarla y baje hacia su intimidad, y note que tenía una ropa interior negra que decía en letras blancas _´Tócame´_.

´´Wow! Amu, no sabía que eras tan salvaje´´ dije sonriendo con una de mis sonrisas, ella se sonrojo como nunca. Le quite lentamente la prenda, dejando a la vista su sexo ya húmedo. Me acerque y empecé a lamer esa zona.

-Amu-

Gemí cuando sentí la lengua de mi Ikuto en mi intimidad, moví mi mano hacia la cabeza de Ikuto y empecé a acariciar su pelo. ´´Aaaaah!´´ gemí más fuerte cuando sentí penetraciones con la lengua de Ikuto; dejo mi zona baja y subió lentamente, mientras hacía penetraciones con un dedo.

´´Ah, Ah, Ah. I-Ikuto!´´ gemí su nombre, el empezó a besar mi cuello mientras desabotonaba mis primeros botones de la camisa de pijama, por suerte solo logro desabotonar los tres primeros **(Izzy: Digamos que tiene cinco botones)**. Pero recordé haberme puesto un sostén algo provocativo, así que hice que Ikuto quedara debajo de mí.

Puse mi mano al final de su camisa, y empecé a mover dos dedos como si fueran piernas, como si fuera una persona. Mientras mis dedos iban ´caminando´ desabotonaba cada uno de los botones en la camisa de Ikuto, cuando llegue al cuello puse mis dos manos en su pecho y lo descubrí.

Empecé a hacer un camino por su marcado pecho, parecía ser un ángel. Subí mi recorrido a su cuello para luego moverme a su punto débil, su oreja. Mordí, lamí, jugué, hice todo lo que puede con su lóbulo; el metió una mano en mi camisa y empezó a masajear mis pechos. Gemí.

-Ikuto-

Empecé a acariciar y masajear los pechos de mi Amu, sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos, como si una diosa hubiera bajado del cielo a cantarme. Ella debilito su agarre a mí por mis caricias y me volví a poner sobre ella, desabotone los últimos botones con mi mano libre y con la otra continúe mi labor.

Descubrí sus pechos cubiertos por un sostén negro con unos detalles blancos y en cada pecho en el centro decía _´Pruébame´_ en letras blancas grandes. ´´Wow!´´ exclame.

´´C-cállate´´ dijo mi bella Amu dirigiendo la mirada a otro lado, empecé a besarla de nuevo pero esta vez le mordí los labios para que dejara entrar a mi lengua; recorrí y explore toda la cavidad de Amu, sabia a fresas como sospeche.

Con mis manos buscaba el broche de su sostén, cuando lo encontré lo desabroche y se lo quite de golpe. Agarre uno de ellos y empecé a succionar.

-Amu-

´´Aaaah!´´ gemí con fuerza al sentir mi pezón ser succionado por Ikuto, di pequeños grititos y suspiros. El beso mi pezón al terminar de succionar y lo lamio un poco, luego se dirigió al otro a hacer lo mismo y masajeando el otro.

´´Eres…deliciosa´´ murmuro Ikuto mientras seguía lamiendo y succionando. Esto me hacía ver estrellitas y no puedo mentir, se siente muy bien.

Ikuto termino su labor con mis pechos y empezó a besar mi cuello, ya que creí que era injusto estar yo así empecé a bajar los pantalones de Ikuto dejando ver su bóxer, también se lo quite para dejar ver su miembro.

Me acerque al lentamente y cerrando los ojos, luego empecé a lamer la punta. Ikuto soltó varios suspiros, luego me lo metí a la boca de golpe.

-Ikuto-

Amu me va a volver loco! Sí que sabe lo que hace, me excita tanto que algunas veces me dan ganas de tirarla a una cama, un colchón, lo que sea que sea suave y hacerle cosas pervertidas TODO el día. Esto era como un sueño realidad.

´´Amu´´ suspire, ella subió a mi cara y volvió a besarme. Nos separamos un poco y nos miramos, luego nos sonreímos perversamente. ´´Piensas lo mismo que yo?´´ pregunte.

´´Eso creo´´ dijo de una manera MUY sexy, me dieron ganas de lanzármele encima y tocarla y acariciarla hasta que salga el sol.

Puse a Amu debajo de mí y penetre lentamente. ´´AAAAH!´´ gimió pero en voz muy alta, la calle besándola. Nos separamos y la mire tiernamente.

´´Lista?´´ pregunte, ella afirmo con la cabeza y avance más adentro de ella.

´´Aaah! Ah, Ah. Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto, I-Ikuto!´´ gemía mi nombre una y otra vez. Cuando entre completamente empecé a hacer movimientos de vaivén, y parecía que el dolor se había convertido en placer porque ella gemía y pedía más de mí. ´´Si Ikuto, más rápido´´ obedecí de inmediato.

Llegamos al clímax juntos y me deje caer a un lado de mi hermosa Amu.

-Amu-

Sentí como Ikuto dejaba su esencia en mí, él se cayó en la cama a un lado de mí y nos sonreímos. ´´Te amo, hermosa´´ me dijo Ikuto abrazándome y besando mi cabeza.

´´Yo también te amo, Ikuto´´ dije contra su pecho, luego subí la cabeza para mirarlo. Le sonreí y me acerque a sus labios, el me ahorro el trabajo y me beso. Y entre besos nos dormimos.

Ikuto es una de mis razones para brillar, cual es el tuyo?

**Izzy: (Echándole aire a Linda) Debo admitirlo…..eso fue algo bueno.**

**Linda: (Despertando) Que paso?**

**Izzy: Te desmallaste.**

**Linda: Oh…..bueno (Parándose del suelo) Vamos con las recomendaciones.**

**Izzy: (Suspiro)**

**Linda: Les recomiendo que busquen una canción, la que sea en YouTube. Pero pongan ´Nightcore´ algunas suenan mal, otras suenan bien. Ustedes busquen! **

**Izzy: Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer tarea.**

**Linda: Yo igual, Bay. Linda OUT!**


End file.
